Ever
General Information "Ever" is the fifth song on Emilie Autumn's 2003 album Enchant. ''It is the longest song on the album, 6:11 in length. Releases Album: ''Enchant * Track: 5 * Length 6:11 * Release: February 26, 2003 Lyrics I've been racing for you, honey But you take your love From under my feet The very moment I arrive I hold the invitation in my hand You smile and I don't understand When you tell me the writing ain't yours You were the one thing I could count on Even if your apathy was what I expected Oh, darling, I waited and waited to feel your footsteps And to hear your breath But maybe I just wanted someone to wait for You were ever in my mind You were behind my soul each time I held it to the flame You were ever in my precious thoughts I'd leave a room of angels Just to be alone If only to say your name I never told you I needed you, darling Like a rose needs the rain How could you possibly know how much? So I reach for your love Like the moon and the stars Ever in my sight Ever out of touch There's a spotlight of a holy kind Think it comes from somewhere Up in the sky or from some far off, lovely place But this light never, ever, ever shone on me At least as far as I could see So I sat in the dark and I watched you Now I just cry to myself When there's no one around And I teach myself to walk backwards Out of any given situation Yes, I can be graceful and try Not to step on my train and You don't have to say goodbye But I'll be right here if you want to You were ever in my mind You were behind my soul each time I held it to the flame You were ever in my precious thoughts I'd leave a room of angels Just to be alone If only to say your name I never told you I needed you, darling Like a rose needs the rain How could you possibly know how much? So I reach for your love Like the moon and the stars Ever in my sight Ever out of touch Now, I could paint your portrait If I never saw you again When I am old someone may ask me If I ever loved And I will speak but they won't recognize My words, they'll say I'm telling lies And maybe I am Maybe I am All I know is You were ever in my mind You were behind my soul each time I held it to the flame You were ever in my precious thoughts I'd leave a room of angels Just to be alone If only to say your name I never told you I needed you, darling Like a rose needs the rain How could you possibly know how much? So I reach for your love Like the moon and the stars Ever in my sight Ever out of touch I never told you I needed you, darling Like a rose needs the rain How could you possibly know how much? So I reach for your love Like the moon and the stars Ever in my sight Ever out of touch Category:Songs